


Haikyuu Rarepairs + requests

by celi_reaper



Series: celi´s Haikyuu Rarepair stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celi_reaper/pseuds/celi_reaper
Summary: I want to practice writing so I´ll  write whatever you want except smut and lemony stuffpls request some prompts and stuffthank you
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Oikawa Tooru & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sugawara Koushi & Everyone, Tsukishima Kei & Everyone
Series: celi´s Haikyuu Rarepair stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu Rarepairs + requests

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t have much experience with writing and I willdefinetely have some spelling mistakes but thats why I´m here practicing by writing Haikyuu rarepair oneshots

So I´ll basically will write anything you want (except lemon and smut)  
From ships to just platonic relationships and from otps to ot3 and more

Just say which characters should be there and what relationship they´ll have + what should happen  
If you want you can also decide to give it a crossover au or other different aus (ex. Hogwarts au, college au and ...)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Working on

•

Work in progress (multiple chapters) already posted

• Terushima x yamaguchi y kenma – themepark date  


Finnished pieces


End file.
